


The Captains and Setter

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kageyama hangs out with the captions and setter of Nekoma and Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaasho Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	1. The Captains and Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama hangs out with the captains and setter of Fukurodani and Nekoma.

First day of training camp and Kageyama is already being followed. Every turn he takes, he see Bokuto behind him. When dinner comes around, Kageyama gets his food and go to a table where no one is sitting at. After a few minutes of quiet, someone sits down across from him. He looks up and see Bokuto sitting across from him. Before Kageyama can say anything, someone sits down beside him and someone sits in the seat beside Bokuto. Kageyama looks and see that Kuroo is sitting beside him and Akaashi is sitting beside Bokuto. 

"Hi Kageyama," Bokuto. 

"H-hi," Kageyama stutters. 

"Is it okay if we sit here?" Akaashi asks. 

"Y-yes and you guys can call me Tobio," Kageyama says. 

"Than you can call me Koutarou, and call Akaashi Keiji, and call Kuroo Tetsurou," Bokuto says. 

Kageyama nods his head and look down at his food. 

"You're a shy one aren't ya?" Kuroo asks. 

Kageyama nods his head and looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo stares back and gently put his hand on Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama put his hand over Kuroo's hand and nuzzle into his hand. 

"He's too cute Keiji," Bokuto whines from across the table. 

"I know be is but you cannot harass him," Akaashi says.

"I will never, but I want to hit some of his sets, and play volleyball with him," Bokuto says. 

"Did you ask him?" Kuroo asks. 

"Not yet, Tobio, will you play with us and with me on you team?" Bokuto asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

Everyone at the table smile and make a silent promise that they will make him theirs. 

* * *

After they finish eating, they make it to the gym after scouting Akinori, Morisuke, Lev, and Kenma. Tobio team ends up being Tobio, Koutarou, Akinori, and Morisuke. Keiji's team ends up being Lev, Kenma, Keiji, and Tetsurou. At the beginning of the game Tobio was very quiet but with the help of Koutarou talking to him, he was able to talk to the rest of his team. Tobio let a small smile every time, Koutarou praise him when he hits one of Tobio's set. By the end of the game Tobio have manage to be friends everyone that is in the gym. Tetsurou catches up with Tobio and put his arm around Tobio's shoulder. 

"You should come spend the night in my room," Tetsurou suggests. 

"Are you sure you want me to because I've been told on awkward and stuff like that," Tobio says. 

"Yes I am sure and who called you awkward and stuff?" Tetsurou asks. 

"My team and if you want me to come to your room then I will," Tobio says shrugging. 

Tetsurou makes a mental to serves some mean serves to some of his teammates. 

"Then follow me," Tetsurou says grabbing Tobio hand and drags him towards the hotel. 

* * *

Tetsurou gently pushes Tobio down onto the bed and climb on top of him. Tobio looks up at Tetsurou with a submissive look. 

"Do you want to continue?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Yes please," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou leans down and captures Tobio lips. Tobio slowly responds and soon Tetsurou lick at Tobio lips and pry them open. Tobio open his lips a little bit and Tetsurou shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth and explore every inch that he could. Tobio moans and bucks his hips up onto Tetsurou. Tetsurou grinds down against Tobio. Tobio moans louder as Tetsurou goes from his lips down to his neck. He finds Tobio sweet spot and starts to attack his neck. Tobio turns his head so Tetsurou can have more room to explore. Tetsurou leans back and takes off Tobio shirt. He does the same with his shirt and leans down and takes Tobio nipple into his mouth. Tobio moans loudly and arch his back off the bed. 

"You're sensitive here," Tetsurou says flicking one. 

Tobio moans and nods his which Tetsurou responds with a smirk. He leans back down and takes one of Tobio's nipples into his mouth as he plays with the other. Before things get any hotter, a knock on the door makes Tetsurou and Tobio to stop what they're doing. 

"Damn it," Tetsurou grumbles while heading to the door. 

He opens it and Keiji and Koutarou enters the room. They see a red face Tobio and look back at Tetsurou. 

"Did we interrupt something?" Keiji teases. 

"Yea, you kind of did," Tetsurou says. 

"Then how about we continue," Koutarou suggests. 

They look over at Tobio and know he wants it just as bad as they do. In a blink of an eye. Tobio have a pair of lips on his and two pairs of lips on his neck. Tobio can't help but moan into Koutarou's mouth as Keiji finds his sweet spot. He feels Keiji smirks before he goes back to sucking a hickey onto Tobio's neck. He feels Tetsurou sucks harder which Tobio let out a loud moan. Koutarou moves down to his chest and starts sucking on his nipples harshly. Keiji moves up and starts kissing Tobio before shoving his tongue into Tobio's mouth. Tobio sucks on Keiji's tongue as the other two leaves hickies all over his neck and chest. All of sudden they move back and look down at the mess they have made out of Tobio. 

"Well, now everyone know who Tobio belongs too," Tetsurou says moving Tobio's bangs out of his face. 

Tobio closes his once he makes sure that the other three are gonna stay with him and not leave him. Keiji pulls the blanket over them and Koutarou cuddles into Tobio's back as Tetsurou pulls him into his chest as he plays with Tobio's hair as he slowly fall into a peaceful sleep. Tobio ends up cuddling into Tetsurou and let sleep take over him knowing the other three will be there when he wakes up. Once the others make sure he's asleep they let themselves go to sleep knowing that their little boy will be safe through the night with them. Who knew that little Kageyama will end up with the captains in setter of Fukurodani and Nekoma on the first night of training camp. 


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama practices with his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Akinori:

Where r u at rn Tobio? 

Tobio:

Just finishing dinner with Tetsuro and Kenma, why?

Akinori:

Do you guys wanna practice with the rest of the group? 

Tobio:

Yea, we'll be there in a few

* * *

Tobio follows Kenma and Tetsurou to the gym where everyone else is at. The teams up being Tobio, Akinori, and Lev and the other being Koutarou, Tetsuro, and Kenma and Keiji being the ref. 

"How come Keiji gets to be the ref?" Koutarou asks. 

"Because we forces him to come and we have odd number of people," Tetsurou states. 

"Hey, I like this team," Lev says. 

"So do I," Akinori agrees. 

"Only because you two have Tobio setting for you guys," Tetsurou says pouting. 

The game begins and Tobio's team make easy points and so does Tetsurou's team. At the end of the game, Tobio's team have won and Akinori and Lev tackles Tobio into a hug. All of them are giggling when they hear footsteps entering the gym. They all look to see that it is just Yaku. 

"Feel like playing again?" Yaku asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says standing up. 

They keep the same teams but Yaku joins Tobio's team and Keiji joins Tetsurou's team. After a very close game, Tobio's team wins once again. Everyone ends up on the gym floor catching their breaths. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Tobio ends up in Koutarou's room. Koutarou is on top of Tobio with both of their shirts removed. Koutarou sucks harshly on Tobio's nipple while Tobio have his back arch and his hand tightly holding Koutarou's hair. Koutarou moves down Tobio's body and to his v-line. He looks up and Tobio nods his head. Koutarou takes off his pants and boxers and leans back down onto the bed. He starts by kissing the inside of Tobio's thighs which leads him to biting him. But he does make sure to leave marks where no one can see them. He leans up and lick up his shaft. Tobio shivers while he moans. Koutarou keeps teasing him till Tobio is wirthing in the bed and letting out whimpers. Tobio feels Koutarou take his dick inside his mouth. Koutarou gets to world and sucks off Tobio. Tobio's hands find Koutarou's hair and grips it hard. It takes no time for Tobio to cum down Koutarou's throat. Koutarou licks Tobio clean and stands at the end of the bed and motion Tobio to come to him. Toboso crawls over to him and grabs the hem of his pants. He looks up at Koutarou and Koutarou nods his head. Tobio pulls down his jeans and Koutarou's dicks hits his cheek. Tobio starts with rubbing his hand up and down it. He stares up at Koutarou when he starts giving kitten licks on the head tasting the precum. He feels Koutarou grip his hair. So he looks up and see Koutarou biting his lip. He finally takes Koutarou dick into his mouth till his nose brushes against the pubic hair. Koutarou grunts and grip Tobio's hair tighter. Tobio starts sucking while keeping his eyes lock with Koutarou. 

"Fuck baby you are so good," Koutarou moans out.

"I wanna fuck your throat so hard that you won't be able to talk tomorrow," He adds. 

Tobio pulls back with a string of saliva connecting them. 

You want that don't you baby," He says.

"Please Koutarou, please do it," Tobio begs. 

Koutarou chuckles for shoving his dick down Tobio's throat. Koutarou grabs Tobio's hair with both hands before roughly fucking Tobio's throat. All you can hear in the room is a few curse words and the whining and moaning from Tobio and Koutarou. Koutarou shoves Tobio all the way down before releasing down Tobio's throat. Tobio cleans Koutarou off before pulling off Koutarou. 

"Was I good?" Tobio asks hoarsly. 

"You were amazing baby," Koutarou says leaning down. 

He kisses Tobio and pulls Tobio's up to his knees. Koutarou shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth and both of them can taste each other in their mouth. Tonio sucks on Koutarou's tongue as Koutarou's hands starts roaming Tobio's body. He stops at his nipples and starts playing with them. Koutarou breaks the kiss and starts moving down his neck. Before things escalates, Koutarou pulls away and rest his head against Tobio's. Koutarou and Tobio moves around and actually gets dress for bed and they end up with Tobio being tuck into Koutarou's side. 

"That was fun," Tobio mumbles. 

"Yes it was, but you do know I'll be sharing you with Keiji and Tetsurou," Koutarou says. 

"I'm fine with that," Tobio says resting his chin on Koutarou's chest. 

Koutarou smiles and pulls up Tobio into a gently kiss. 

"So is this what y'all gonna do with me now?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea but we will also takes you out on dates and stuff like that," Koutarou adds. 

"So does that mean you there want me as a boyfriend?" Tobio asks. 

"Well duh, we aren't gonna use you," Koutarou says. 

"Nobody have ever wanted to be in a relationship with me," Tobio says. 

"Well now there are three people that do," Koutarou states. 

Tobio smiles and hides his blushing face into Koutarou's chest. Koutarou rubs Tobio's sides gently and Tobio looks up at him and kisses him. Koutarou kisses back but it is nothing like before but more gentle and sweet. They pull away and Tobio just stares at Koutarou. 

"What?" Koutarou asks. 

"Why was you following everywhere yesterday?" Tobio asks. 

"Because we was trying to find the right time to come and talk to you but everytime we thought it was clear someone got in the way," Koutarou states. 

"We?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, Keiji, Tetsurou, and I," Koutarou clarifies.

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to talk to me," Tobio admits. 

"So are we," Koutarou agrees. 

They fall into a comfortable silence as they spend the rest of the night watching movies and messing around their phones and times they would share gentle kisses here and there. 


	3. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a bad storm all practices been cancelled for the day and Keiji and Kageyama have a day to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The next morning Koutarou and Tobio goes to breakfast and sit with Keiji and Tetsurou. During breakfast everyone have been informed that due to a bad storm coming all practices have been cancelled. Keiji drags Tobio to his room once they was done eating. Tobio knows what is coming so he isn't surprise when he ends up shirtless with Keiji sucking on his chest. 

"You know, I think it's time to go all the way," Keiji says looking up from his chest. 

"Please," Tobio says. 

Keiji chuckles and kiss down Tobio's chest. Soon Tobio's pants and boxers are off and Keiji has his cock in his mouth. Tobio moans as Keiji sucks him off harshly. Keiji brings three fingers up to Tobio's mouth and demands him to suck them. Tobio eagerly sucks on the fingers while Keiji continues to suck him off. Keiji pulls off Tobio's dick with a pop and pull his hand back one he think they're wet enough. He moves them down and circles one around the rim before shoving it in. He pulls his fingee in and out so Tobio can adjust to have something inside of him. Once Tobio adjust to the finger, Keiji adds another and Tobio tenses up. 

"Relax, and it will feel better," Keiji says rubbing Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio nods his head and relaxes his body. Soon Keiji has three fingers in Tobio and Tobio is panting hard. Keiji pulls his fingers out and line up his dick with Tobio's entrance. He pushes in and leans his body over Tobio. Tobio tenses up and Keiji sucks on Tobio's neck to distract him from the pain. 

"You can move," Tobio says. 

Keiji starts moving slowly but soon increase his pace till he is slamming into Tobio. Tobio is scratching up his back and has his legs wrap around Keiji's waist. All you can hear in the room is sound of skin against skin and curses and moans. Keiji leans down and catches Tobio's mouth with his. Tobio sucks on Keiji's tongue as Keiji catches all Tobio's moans in his mouth. Keiji pulls away from the kiss and grabs Tobio's thighs. He puts one of Tobio's thighs on his shoulder and hit certain muscle that have Tobio screaming. Keiji shoves his fingers into Tobio's mouth to prevent him from screaming. Tobio starts sucking on them as he locks eyes with Keiji who's is ramming him. Keiji looks at Tobio and see that he looks so submissive. He has drool coming out of his mouth, eyes half hooded, and a blush covering his face. That pushes Keiji over and he is coming inside Tobio. With a few more rough thrust Tobio is coming while moaning around the digits in his mouth. Keiji gently pulls out of Tobio while Tobio whines due to over stimulation. 

"You did so well," Keiji says leaning down to kiss Tobio's head. 

Tobio closes his eyes once Keiji pulls back. Keiji gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Once he gets back, he cleans up Tobio and puts him in comfortable clothes and does the same with himself. Afterwards they curl up together and watch T.V. when they hear thunder. Tobio helps and hide his face in Keiji's chest. Keiji chuckles and pulls Tobio closer he can comfort him. One of Keiji's hands found itself Tobio's hair petting him, while the other is rubbing circles on Tobio's hip. He whispers sweet things into Tobio's ear so that he would stay calm during the storm. It seems to be working so he continues till there is more thunder and Tobio yelp again. Keiji turns up the television and pulls Tobio closer to him. He continues rubbing his hands in Tobio's hair and hip in hopes it will help Tobio out some. 

"Is there a specific reason why you're scared of storms?" Keiji asks. 

"I just don't like loud noises," Tobio admits. 

"That's understandable," Keiji says. 

Tobio cuddles up more into Keiji's chest to take in Keiji's warmth. Keiji chuckles and he wraps his arms around Tobio and begins to rub circles on his hips while they watch movies and TV shows. Soon it's lunch time so they meet up with Tetsurou and Koutarou and head to the cafeteria. It's still storming and Tobio jumps everytime it thunders. Luckily, Tobio boyfriends keeps him calm every time it thunders. The rest of their groups shows up and sits down around the other four. There is small talk between everyone and all of them goes back to Keiji's room. Tobio sits beside Keiji with Kenma sitting on the other side. Tobio checks the weather and see that it is supposed to storm all day. Tobio let out a sigh and look towards the window. He knows he will be scared but also know that he is with his boyfriends and they will keep him calm. So he cuddles into Keiji's side and look out the window down and watch it storm. Later on that day everyone else leaves and it is just Tobio and Keiji once again. Tobio leans up and captures Keiji's lips with his. They begin to make out and in that time Tobio forgets about the storm and put all his attention on Keiji. Keiji knows how he to make Tobio a whimpering mess. Keiji pulls away and stares down at the boy in his arms. Tobio looks up and give Keiji a smile which Keiji returns. Keiji leans one more time give Tobio a gentle kiss before going back to the show they are watching. Tobio goes back watching the show as well, but he does feel Keiji pull him closer. So Tobio lays his head on Keiji's chest and draw random things onto his chest. Keiji calms down Tobio everytime it thunders and Tobio cannot be any more content being here in Keiji's arms while it storms. Keiji is engross in the show that is on so that when he looks down, he sees that Tobio have fallen asleep. Keiji smiles and leans down and kiss Tobio's forehead before going back to the show. 


	4. Having Fun During Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou and Tobio have fun on the storage closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

During practice, Tetsurou have persuaded Tobio into going into the storage oset with him. No sooner then enter the closet Tetsurou pushes Tobio into the wall. He attacks Tobio's lips as his hands roams down his body to his ass. 

"I heard that you have an surprise for me," Tetsurou whispers against Tobio's ear. 

Tobio whimpers and nods his head. Tetsurou shove his hands into his pants and grabs Tobio ass. Tetsurou turns Tobio around and forces him into the wall. He gets on his knees and pulls down Tobio's shorts. He see the head of the butt plug. Tetsurou pulls it out and starts thrusting it in and out of Tobio. Tobio whimpers as he bites his fist to keep quiet. 

"Turn around," Tetsurou demands. 

Tobio turns around and Tetsurou grabs his member. He begins pumping it and lick the head. Tobio grips Tetsurou hair so he can have something to keep him steady. Tetsurou than takes Tobio's member into Jos mouth and begin to suck him off harshly. Tobio is lost in the feeling that he doesn't feel Tetsurou shoves the butt toy back into him till it hits him in all the right places. With pleasure from his front and his back, it doesn't take long till he is coming down Tetsurou throat. Tetsurou pulls off of Tobio and turns him back into the wall. 

"Now it is time to have more fun," Tetsurou says smirking. 

Tetsurou shoves two fingers into Tobio and once again Tobio have to bite his first so he doesn't scream. Tetsurou thrusts his fingers roughly into Tobio. The latter arches his name back as Tetsurou hit his prostate. Tetsurou chuckles and removes his fingers and stand up. He pushes into Tobio and grinds against him. He moves away a little bit and take out hiss dick. Without any warning he shoves himself into Tobio. He clamps his over Tobio's mouth to prevent him from screaming loudly. He let Tobio adjust before pulling almost out all the way before slamming back into him. Tetsurou set a rough pace and Tobio moves with him and meeting him in the middle. Soon both of them are coming and collapse to the floor. They are greatful that they decided to wait to the end of practice before doing anything. After a few minutes, Tetsurou helps Tobio up and help him get back in his shorts. 

* * *

The next day, Keiji meets Tetsurou and Tobio outside the cafeteria. 

"Did you two have fun yesterday?" Keiji asks. 

"Yes we did, and I have to say I like the surprise you left me," Tetsurou says. 

"I figure you would," Keiji says. 

Tobio blushes and follows the other into the cafeteria. They sit together after getting food, even Koutarou comes over to sit with them. Soon the rest of the group comes and sit with them. Tobio is sandwiched between Keiji and Tetsurou and the table is becoming loud. Nobody really knows that Tobio can't stand the loudness, due to it make feel anxious, so he is surprise that Keiji told everyoneton quiet it down. Which does applunand quiet down for Tobio. But they do still talk just not a loudly as before. Tobio eats in silence as everyone talk amongst themselves. Tobio would join in a conversation but he doesn't feel like talking. He looks off to the side and see Hinata standing not to far away. He soon realizes that Hinata is coming over as everyone else does. 

"What's up Hinata?" Kenma asks. 

"I actually just need to talk to Kageyama," Hinata says. 

Tobio gets up and follows Hinata over to a vacant table. They sit across from each other and Hinata looks nervous. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"I think I'm in love with you," Hinata says. 

"Look Hinata, I'm sorry but I cannot return you feelings because I'm already in a relationship," Tobio says. 

Hinata just stares at him before getting up and storming away. Tobio goes back to his table and keeps looking towards Hinata. 

"Is everything okay?" Koutarou asks. 

"Yea, but Hinata confessed to me," Tobio says. 

"Did you reject him?" Akinori asks. 

"I did but gently," Tobio says. 

"That's good," Keiji says. 

Tobio nods his head and goes back to eating. He finishes eating before everyone else but they are talking so he lays his head on Tetsurou's shoulder. Tetsurou ruffles his hair before continuing talking to Lev. Tobio closes his eyes and the next time he opens them, he is in someone's arms. 

"Hey, look who's awake," Keiji teases.

Keiji pits Tobio down and tells him to go get ready for the practice matches. Tobio does what he is told and meets up with his team. Today the coaches decides to have the players practice with anyone first half and have practice matches the second half. So Tobio ends up practicing with Akinori and Yaku for the first half. They practice receives and some spikes. By the end of the first half, Tobio is sure that he will have bruises on his arms with all of the receives. 

"Sorry Tobio, I didn't man for all those bruises," Yaku apologize for the tenth time. 

"It's fine, it's not the first time getting bruises from volleyball," Tobio assures him. 

"Are you sure, cause they look like they hurt," Yaku says. 

"Trust me, I'm fine," Tobio says. 

"Take his word Yaku, because Tobio doesn't lie bout that stuff, and he's a tough guy," Akinori says. 

Yaku nods his head and goes to meet up with his team. The coaches talks to one another and decides who is going to play against who for the first game. While the teamates get change and drink of water before the coaches comes back. After the coaches come back and talk to the teams they begin practice matches and Karasuno is up against Nekoma. Tobio looks across the court and see that it is Tetsurou that is serving. As soon as he serve, it goes straight towards Tobio. Tobio doesn't have time to prepare so the ball ends up hitting him in the face and his arms. But Nekoma have ended winning both sets and Tetsurou keeps apologizing to Tobio who have a busted lip and bruised cheek.

"Tetsurou I'm find and now you need to go beat the next team," Tobio says before kissing his cheek. 


	5. The Last Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training camp is coming to an end and everyone sets up one last match before their parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Welp guys this is the last practice match," Akinori says pouring. 

"What's up with that face, at least we will be able to see Tobio more," Kenma says. 

"I know that but it will feel weird not playing with him," Akinori states. 

"Hey, we can still play together whenever we can," Tobio says. 

Kenma and Akinori smiles and all three of them walk into the gym. After warms up they go meet up with their teams and begin the practice. Karasuno won one of their games where as they lost the rest of them. So after the penalties, they all meet up and walk to the cafeteria. They gather around a table in the corner and wait for Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Keiji. 

"Do are you ready to go back home?" Yaku asks Tobio. 

"Yea but not really because I don't wanna leave you guys," Tobio says. 

"At least you know that we are always open to play with you or just talk on general," Lev says. 

"Yea and you're dating people from both of our teams so all of us can meet up when you come down or they go to see you," Kenma says. 

Tobio smiles and soon Tobio's boyfriends coming walking into the cafeteria. Tobio looks behind him and see them talking while looking around. 

"Go get them," Kenma says nudging Tobio in the side. 

Tobio sighs and stands up and walk over to his boyfriends. They seem him halfway and they smile at him. No sooner Tobio reaches them, Koutarou pulls him into a hug. 

"I got my baby setter," Koutarou says swinging Tobio from side to side. 

"Yea, and if you're not careful you're gonna kill him," Keiji says pulling Tobio away. 

"Good to see you guys as well, also we're sitting in the corner," Tobio says pointing to the corner where everyone else is sitting at. 

The four of them walk over to the table and sit around it. 

"What was you guys talking about when you guys came in?" Kenma asks. 

"Well, we are gonna have a party tomorrow night before we all leave the following day," Tetsurou says. 

"What for?" Tobio asks. 

"For everyone working extremely hard and well and we want to rewards you guys," Koutarou follows up. 

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Lev asks. 

"Anything you guys want," Keiji says. 

"Cool," Everyone says. 

Tobio plays with his food and start thinking about what he want to do. No matter what he does, he realizes that his mind is going somewhere dirty. He looks up and catches Koutarou eyes. He smirks and Tobio realizes that Koutarou knows what he is thinking about. That is how Tobio finds himself pin underneath Koutarou. 

"You know I wanna hear you call me daddy tonight," Koutarou whispers darkly into Tobio's ear. 

Tobio shivers and bites down on his bottom lip. 

"Okay daddy," Tobio rasp out. 

Koutarou smiles and leans down and start kissing Tobio. He shoved his tongue into Tobio's mouth and explore every inch of Tobio's mouth. He breaks the kiss and start kissing down Tobio's throat. He finds Tobio's sweet spot and starts attacking it. Tobio begins grinding against Koutarou. Koutarou pins his hips down and starts moving down his body. He leaves hickies down his body and rips Tobio's pants and boxers off in the go. He rub his hand up and down Tobio's shaft till it is hard. 

"Daddy, please wreck me," Tobio begs.

Koutarou chuckles and lays down on the bed and spread Tobio's legs. Koutarou begins with licking his rim. Tobio moans and grabs ahold of Tobio's hair. 

"Mmm, daddy please more mmmm," Tobio moans out. 

Koutarou moves his head against Tobio's thigh and bites his thigh while shoving two fingers into Tobio. Tobio arches his back as he yanks Koutarou hair. Koutarou begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Tobio at a rough pace. Tobio can feel him getting close to his release, so he warns Koutarou. Koutarou removes his fingers and kisses up his body to his lips. 

"Are you ready?" Koutarou asks. 

"Yes daddy," Tobio says. 

Koutarou slams into Tobio as Tobio screams and wraps his legs around Koutarou. Koutarou let's Tobio adjust a few moments before setting a rough pace. Tobio scratches up Koutarou's back as Koutarou levels more hickies on Tobio's body. 

"You're so tight baby, you like me wrecking you don't you baby, like being destroyed by a huge cock, don't ya baby,?" Koutarou whispers in Tobio's ear. 

"Yes daddy, I love your cock and I love being wrecked by you," Tobio moans out. 

"I'm gonna fuck you all night long, till you don't even know your own name or when you won't be able to walk the next day," Koutarou continues. 

Tobio moans and add more scratches onto Koutarou. Tobio swears that their neighbor can hear them since Tobio moaning loudly and they are banging the headboard into the wall. But Tobio doesn't care about right now because he is too caught up in the pleasure he is feeling. He feel his release again so he warns Koutarou again, and for a response Koutarou picks up his pace. Tobio comes with a loud scream and Koutarou comes soon after with a growl. Koutarou falls on top of Tobio while they catches their breaths. 

"You were amazing baby," Koutarou whispers leaning up. 

"Thanks," Tobio says. 

Koutarou gets off the bed and come back a few seconds later with a wet cloth. He cleans up Tobio while showering him with sweet praises. He moves Tobio while he change the sheets. He gently put Tobio back on the bed and the two of them curls up together and Tobio instantly goes to sleep with his arms tightly around Koutarou. 

"I love you," Koutarou whispers into the darkness as he plays with Tobio's hair. 

"Love you too," Tobio mumbles. 

They lean into each other for a quick kiss before falling into a peaceful sleep with each other in their arms. 


	6. Heading Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp ends and everyone says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

The next day at the party, Tobio keeps glaring at Koutarou. 

"You know for someone who's supposed to be mad at me, you keeps cuddling up to my side," Koutarou says flicking Tobio's forehead. 

"You could have went more gentle last night," Tobio says pouting. 

"You act like you didn't enjoy it," Koutarou says. 

Tobio punches Koutarou in the arm in response Koutarou just laughs at him. 

"I'm gonna go get us drinks," Koutarou says. 

Tobio whine but lashes onto Keiji's arm. 

"We see who's the second choice," Keiji teases. 

Tobio punches Keiji as well and once again Keiji just laughs at him. 

"Man, this gonna be weird without Tobio being here," Kenma says leaning his head on his hand. 

"I know right, but at least we are able to see him a lot," Lev says. 

The party progress to late at night and everyone turns around and wakes at noon. This is when everyone is having a hard time saying goodbye. 

"Promise to text us when you're back home," Yaku says. 

"I can text you on the way home and when I'm home,' Tobio says. 

Yaku hugs Tobio like the rest of the group. Tobio's boyfriends comes up and Koutarou wraps their arms around his waist. 

"Promise to talk to us on the way home," Koutarou says. 

"I will, especially since it's a long drive," Tobio says. 

Koutarou chuckles and turn Tobio around. Koutarou's hands goes to Tobio's waist and he pulls Tobio closer. He kisses Tobio and Tobio wraps his arms around Koutarou's neck. The break apart and Keiji pulls Tobio to him and kisses him slightly rougher. Once they break the kids, Tetsurou does the same and kisses Tobio rougher than the other two. The rest of their groups comes up to them and Kenma pulls Tobio into a hug. Tobio returns the hug and everyone else joins into the hug which ended up with Tobio being crushed in the middle.

"Promise to stay in touch," Kenma says.

"I will," Tobio says.

They break up their hug and smile before Tobio hear his captain calling for everyone to get on their bus. They say their goodbyes and Tobio gets on his bus to go home. Tobio looks out his window and see his new friends and boyfriends get on their bus to head home as well. Tobio sighs and pulls out his phone and goes into his gallery and look all the photos he took during that week. There was a lot of him and his boyfriends, but there was also a lot of him and the rest of the group. Tobio thinks and he's gonna miss those boys and that they need to keep up with each other as much as they can. Through all the pictures he took, he can't be anymore happier that he actually able to see them outside the camp and that he is with three of them. Everyone finally boards the bus and takes their seats.The bus leaves and not even ten minutes later, Tobio goes onto his group chat with his group. 

* * *

Tobs:

I already miss you guys

Aki:

Aww, we miss you too, I already looking through all the pictures we took

Tobs:

That what I was doing

Ya:

If everyone free this weekend, I might have an idea

Tobs:

I am in the afternoon

Ya:

They giving you practice this weekend after having five days of practice

Tobs:

Yep

Le:

I'm free this weekend and that sucks Tobs

Aki:

So am I and poor Tobs

Kou:

I'm free and poor Tobs

Tet:

I'm free, and that sucks Tobs

Ke:

I'm free, and that have to sucks Tobs

Ken:

I'm free and poor Tobs

Tobs:

Thanks for your concerns guys lol

Ya:

I think we all should meet up this weekend and eat out and just hang out

Tobs:

I'm down for that

Ya:

Sweet, does anyone objects? 

Ken:

I don't

Aki:

Me either

Ke:

I don't

Tet:

I don't

Le:

I don't

Kou:

I say let do it

Ya:

So it's settle, this weekend after Tobs get done with practice we all will hang out and eat out

Tet:

What time does your practice get over? 

Tobs:

Around 1 or 2

Kou:

Okay, so we'll be there round noon and meet Tobs at the gym

Tobs:

Okay, but I don't like this long drive

Ken:

I bet cause out of all of us you're the only one that is long

Tobs:

You guys are lucky

Kou:

Lol, poor baby

Tobs:

Be nice!

Kou:

Nah

Tobs:

Asshole

Aki:

Lol, their fighting is adorable

Le:

I'm pretty sure every time Tobs call one of us an asshole, he have lost or ended the agurement

Ke:

He does

Tobs:

Stop ganging up on me

Ke:

U know I love u

Tobs:

Luv u 2

Ya:

I love their relationship 

Tet:

Aww, thanks guys

Tobs:

Lol

Thanks guys

Ya:

No prob, but we are supposed to be entertaining Tobs in his long journey home

Tobs:

And you guys are doing a great job at it

* * *

At four in the afternoon, Karasuno finally made it back to their school. Tobio sighs and walk off the bus and stretch his limbs. He feels exhausted and so ready to collapse on his bed. The whole ride home his friends kept their promise and entertained him the whole ride home. Daichi have everyone gathers around in the gym for a quick meeting. He basically tells them that they have tomorrow off and that their next meeting is going to be that weekend. So after the meeting Tobio grabs his stuff and start off walking home. He grabs his phone and begins talking to the group once again. He does this so that he will stay awake the walk home. Luckily his friends are nice and make sure to respond back to Tobio. They kept talking till Tobio tells them he's taking a shower and taking a nap. So after a long shower, he goes to the kitchen and grabs something to eat. Once finishes eating, he goes to his bed and curl up and falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
